Efectos Secundarios
by Hino-chan
Summary: Aquí veremos lo que pudo haber sido un efecto secundario de la pócima que tomo Kurama durante el Torneo Oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Viernes por la tarde, el inicio de vacaciones y Kurama ya se encontraba en su habitación, acostado, esperando a que sus padres llegaran de trabajar. Tras esperar un poco más llaman a la puerta -¿Shuichi?- dice suavemente Shiori.

Kurama se levanta rápidamente –Adelante, madre.- Shiori abre la puerta y entra al cuarto. Ambos se sonríen.

Kurama se sube una vez más a su cama pero esta vez en lugar de acostarse se sienta en medio de la cama colocando una pierna sobre la otra, mientras tanto Shiori toma la silla del escritorio de su hijo y la pone a manera de que quede frente a la cama del chico, una vez la silla en su lugar la señora se sienta.

Su hijo le había dicho que quería hablar con ella en privado cosa que la preocupo mucho ya que apenas hace unos meses el chico se había atrevido a contarle su mayor secreto, y ella tenía mucho miedo de que se pudiera meter en algún asunto siniestro y no volver a saber nada de él.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?- dice en un tono preocupado.

Kurama mira fijamente a su madre –Estuve hablando con mi padre sobre la Universidad y el trabajo en la escuela… - Shiori se tranquiliza un poco al escuchar a su hijo hablar sobre la universidad – Y pensamos que podría ser mejor que no asista a la Universidad y me dedique a trabajar en su empresa. –

-No- responde secamente su madre. Sin duda lo que su hijo le acababa de decir era casi tan malo como el tener que irse quién sabe cuántos días a una peligrosa misión.

Kurama había pensado que su madre lo tomaría con calma y como siempre le permitiría hacer lo que él quisiera –Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que a….- antes de que pudiera terminar de dar las gracias su cerebro pudo descifrar el rotundo "no" que le dio su madre. –¿No?- pregunta confundido.

La cara y voz de Shiori muestran una total decepción –Mira- cierra los ojos –He dejado que hagas muchas cosas pero esto que quieres hacer no lo puedo permitir- Abre los ojos y dirige su mirada hacia su confundido hijo –Sé que el trabajo que te podemos ofrecer en la empresa será muy bien pagado y que de todas maneras un día la empresa pasará a ser tuya y de tu hermano, pero no puedo dejar que simplemente quieras dejar los estudios – sonríe un poco – Además estoy segura que tú estarías mucho mejor en el campo de la medicina o la biología-

Kurama suspira -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?- Kurama empieza a hacer algunas caras raras, así como si quisiera estornudar.

-No. No hay nada. Esa es mi última palabra- Observa un poco extrañada las extrañas muecas que hace su hijo. -¿Te sientes mal?- se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la cama. -¿Shuichi?-

El gesto que parecía terminaría en un gran estornudo se detuvo y ahora más bien parecía que el chico iba a caer desmayado. Shiori se acerca rápidamente a él para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared cuando una extraña neblina comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de su hijo. A pesar de que la niebla se extendía sobre el chico lentamente no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su cuerpo desapareciera completamente dentro de la niebla. Shiori, preocupada, solo pudo observar y esperar.

-¿Shuichi?- pregunta desesperada –¿Shuichi?- La niebla comienza a desaparecer y la mujer no puede ver señal alguna de su hijo.

Finalmente la niebla desapareció en su totalidad dejando ver a un pequeño bebé dormido, y vestido con un pequeño mameluco azul adornado con la cara de un lindo perrito. Shiori parpadea repetidamente, completamente asombrada. No había duda ese bebé era su bebé, Shuichi.

Tras el asombro Shiori no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar a su lindo bebé. Shiori estaba tan entretenida observando al bebé que muy apenas alcanzó a escuchar que su esposo estaba llamándola. Antes de bajar con su esposo y su otro hijo, acomodo al pequeño bebé en medio de la cama que se encontraba pegada a la pared y coloco algunas almohadas en el borde de la cama y algunas sabanas bien dobladas a los pies de la cama para así evitar que el bebé cayera al suelo mientras ella iba a atender a sus otros familiares.

Shiori bajo, ve a su esposo y a su hijastro, ambos cargando una pequeña mochila.

-¿Dónde está Shuichi?- pregunta el señor.

Shiori trata de esconder su nerviosismo –Platicamos un poco y después se quedó dormido. Siento mucho que no pueda bajar a despedirlos.-

El señor Hatanaka se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que habían hablado -¿Entonces te habló sobre la Universidad?-

Shiori le lanza una mirada de culpa –Sí. Cuando regresen de con tu madre tendremos que hablar, tú y yo, acerca de eso- se acerca a la puerta que es en dónde ya se encontraba su esposo e hijo –Mientras ustedes dos tengan una linda semana- se despide dándoles un tierno beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Shiori espero a que el auto arrancara para poder tomar el teléfono que se encuentra casi a la entrada de la casa. Después de haber sonado tres veces le contesta una vieja voz.

-¿Maestra Genkai?- pregunta Shiori.

-Así es ¿Quién habla?-

-Buenas tardes, maestra. Habla Shiori, la madre de Shuichi. Siento mucho tener que molestarla pero algo raro le ha pasado a mi hijo.-

-¿Algo raro, exactamente qué le pasó?- pregunta extrañada de que si paso algo raro porque es que es la señora Shiori quien pide la ayuda y no Kurama.

-Creo que es mejor que usted lo vea personalmente. ¿Le molestaría si voy hoy mismo a su templo?-

-No, no hay ningún problema. Solo que no estoy sola, los demás muchachos han venido a pasar un tiempo aquí en el templo. Yo soy quien espera que a usted no le moleste eso- Genkai habla con mucha tranquilidad, por el tono calmado de Shiori puede suponer que no pasa nada realmente malo con el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que no. Supongo que mientras más personas relacionadas a lo que le pasó mejores opiniones de cómo solucionarlo, ¿no?-

-Muy bien. Entonces la espero-

Ambas mujeres cuelgan casi al mismo tiempo.

Shiori corre al cuarto de su hijo y lo observa dormir tranquilamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiori tiene al pequeño bebé en brazos – Mi amor, no pensé en lo complicad que será llevarte hasta el templo – ahora sosteniendo al pequeño con un solo brazo se pone a buscar un poco dentro de uno de los armarios de la casa. –Creo que lo único que quedo de cuando eras un bebé fue un asiento para carro… pero me pregunto si podría ser peligroso siendo tú tan pequeño- El bebé sigue dormido pero por alguna razón Shiori tiene la necesidad de estarle hablando. Por fin dio con el pequeño asiento para carro, lo toma con una mano y se dirige al auto.

Una vez había terminado de acomodar el asiento en la parte trasera de su auto, pone al pequeño niño en el asiento y lo asegura con cuidado. Antes de ir al templo la madre sabe que tiene que comprar algunas cosas para el pequeño. Shiori maneja directo a un supermercado, tiene toda su concentración puesta en el camino cuando una pequeña risa la hace mirar por el espejo y puede ver que su pequeño niño se ha despertado y parece muy feliz. Shiori sonríe al escuchar las risillas y balbuceos del pequeño.

Llegando a la tienda Shiori entra con su pequeño niño en brazos. Muy rápido se dispone a buscar lo necesario: pañales, un pañalero, talco, ropita, biberones, leche en fórmula y agua embotellada. Estaba segura de que solo compraría la ropita necesaria cuando vio unos lindos mamelucos que contaban con gorritas de animales y no pudo resistirse a llevar algunos que otros y aprovechando la vuelta se decidió por comprar una cámara digital. Definitivamente no desaprovecharía el momento de conseguir fotos nuevas. Mientras hacía las compras muchas señoras y jovencitas se acercaron a ella para elogiar lo bonito y tierno que era su hijo, y cada vez que se acercaban a ella no podía evitar pensar que de cierta manera le emocionaba tener un bebé de nuevo pero ese bebé era su hijo de dieciséis años y quién sabe si correría algún peligro estando en esa forma, así que se apresuró a pagar las cosas y a ir directamente con la maestra Genkai.

Después de haber conducido por casi 40 minutos llega a la entrada del templo, estaciona su carro, se cuelga la pañalera y toma al bebé.

Con el solo hecho de ver la cantidad de escaleras que tiene que subir para llegar al templo se cansó, ahora no se imagina como se sentirá cuando llega al último escalón. El pequeño Shuichi comienza a balbucear pareciera que quiere llamar la atención de su madre, Shiori baja la cabeza para verlo y puede ver como el pequeño con cara sonriente le saca la lengua y empieza a hacer extraños soniditos –Pequeño, ¿es qué acaso te estas burlando de mí?- Shiori le sonríe, y comienza a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cima la mujer puede escuchar un gran escándalo –Espero que todo se solucione rápido, los amigos de mi hijo son muy escandalosos. – Suspira mientras se adentra a la casa.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan y Seiryu parecían pasar muy buen tiempo jugando a la baraja, Yukina y la maestra Genkai sentadas en la misma mesa que ellos pero disfrutando de algo de té, mientras que Hiei parecía haberse quedado dormido en el suelo.

Yukina y Genaki son las primeras en notar a la mujer -¡Sra. Shiori!- exclama alegre el demonio de hielo provocando que todos los demás a excepción de Hiei volteen a ver a la mujer.

-Buenas noches- Shiori camina hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches- Contestan los demás al mismo tiempo. Todos miran el pequeño bulto que tiene la mujer entre los brazos -¿El problema de Kurama es…?- pregunta Genkai mientras fija su mirada en el bebé quien reía.

Shiori encoge un poco los hombros. Yusuke y los demás muchachos se paran para apreciar al bebé –El problema del que nos habló Genaki es este- dice Yusuke mientras se rasca la barbilla. Las chicas, incluida Genkai veían al bebé con mucha emoción mientras que Yusuke y Kuwabara lo observaban con cara extraña.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Yusuke y Kuwabara saltaron un poco hacia atrás y señalando al bebé soltaron unas grandes carcajadas –No puedo creer que ese sea Kurama- dice Yusuke mientras comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos debido a la risa.

-Lo sé- continua Kuwabara con sus carcajadas –Tiene tan poco cabello-

-Tan poco cabello- repiten ahora los dos chicos mientras se sujetan el estómago que les comenzaba a doler por tanta risa.

Ya se habían calmado todos y habían pasado a sentarse al lugar en dónde estaban jugando cartas, las chicas guardaron las cosas y pasaron a sentarse todos juntos. Ahora quien tenía al pequeño bebé Kurama en brazos era Keiko, Shuichi sostenia fuertemente uno de los dedos de la chica con su pequeña mano tratando de llevarlo a su boquita –No, no hagas eso pequeño- dice Keiko mientras las otras chicas observan con mucho cariño y tratan de hacerle juego al niño.

-Alguna idea de qué es lo que pasó- pregunta Shiori.

-La verdad no tengo ninguna- dice Genkai tras sorber un poco de té.

-Qué raro- Yusuk recarga su cabeza en su mano derecha.

-¿Hay algún demonio que pueda hacer que las personas se vuelvan jovevenes?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Shiori se asusta un poco -¿Un demonio?- voltea a ver a las chicas y a su hijo -¿Creen que haya sido cosa de un demonio?-

-No estoy segura. Para ser sincera nunca había escuchado de un demonio que fuera capaz de hacer que una persona regrese a su infancia- Genkai sostiene pensativa su taza de té.

Los cuatro participantes en la conversación guardan silencio dejando que lo único que se escuche sea la risa del pequeño y de las chicas.

De pronto se escucha un fuerte estruendo causado por el impacto contra la mesa de la mano de un Kuwabara algo emocionado –El bello Suzuki- grita provocando que todos los presentes se asusten un poco por el impacto y que el pequeño bebé comience a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡Pero que par de pulmones tiene el niño! –Mira lo que hiciste idiota- Seiryu le reprocha a su hermano, así mismo la chica se aleja de Keiko para evitar que el llanto del niño se escuche tan fuerte en sus oídos.

Por más que Keiko intentaba arrullar al pequeño no conseguía hacerlo callar.

Genkai toma un pastelito – Ya recuerdo por qué nunca tuve hijos- comienza a comerlo.

Cada vez el llanto del bebé es más fuerte, tan fuerte que incluso Hiei se muestra perturbado en su sueño y decide pararse.

Shiori se para inmediatamente y comienza a sacar un biberón, agua embotellada y la leche en formula –Keiko, te importaría cuidarlo mientras le preparo su leche- pide amablemente la señora.

-Ya, ya- Trata de calmarlo –No se preocupe, solo no se tarde por favor- suplica la chica.

Hiei se levantó y fue directo a la fuente de aquel perturbador sonido. Queda sorprendido al ver al bulto que carga Keiko. Imposible, piensa -¿Eso es Kurama?- todos le responden asintiendo con la cabeza. Hiei chistó. –Hace mucho ruido. ¡Ya cállate!- todos quedaron en silencio.

-Vaya, eso fue muy rudo pero funciono- dice Yusuke mientras le da una palmada en la espalda al chico vestido de negro.

El pequeño solo podía mirar a Hiei mientras sollozaba, desafortunadamente pronto el sollozo explotó en un llanto más fuerte y con mucho más sentimiento.

-¡Sra. Hatanaka, dese prisa, por favor!- Grita Botan desesperada.

Shiori llega deprisa al lugar en dónde se encontraban todos con el biberón en mano. La Sra. Shiori toma al niño de los brazos de Keiko y comienza a alimentarlo, pronto el llanto cesó. –Pobre de mí príncipe. Se moría de hambre-

El bebé se calmó y todos regresaron a sentarse, esta vez Hiei se unió a la conversación.

Kuwabara tose un poco –Bueno, como les estaba diciendo- cruza sus brazos –El bello Suzuki-

-¿El bello Suzuki?- Yusuke rasca su cabeza –Es nombre…. No me suena para nada ¿Por qué "bello"?

-Yo creo recordar al "Bello Suzuki"- Seiryu se une a la plática -¿No es el sujeto que estaba disfrazado como payaso en el Torneo Oscuro?-

-Sí, justo ese- Kuwabara se alegra de la buena memoria de su hermana.

-¿Dices que ese payaso fue el que convirtió a Kurama en un bebé?- pregunta Hiei molesto.

Kuwabara piensa un poco –No. Él nos dio a Kurama y a mí una pócima y una espada respectivamente. Y si no recuerdo mal la pócima de Kurama podría causarle efectos secundarios pero la verdad es que nunca supe si Kurama los había sufrido o no. Tal vez son efectos tardíos-

-¿Y en dónde podemos contactar a ese tal Suzuki para que nos informe bien acerca de cómo revertir los efectos?- pregunta Botan mientras observa lo lindo que se ve su compañero tomando de su biberón.

-Yo no tengo manera de saberlo- Dice Kuwabara –Kurama lo llamo para participar en el Torneo del mundo Demoníaco, él debe de saber-

Hiei chistó.

Yukina muy preocupada se toca una mejilla –Pero Kurama es un bebé y no nos puede dar esa información-

Yusuke golpea sus manos –Lo tengo- dice –Hiei nos puede dar esa información-

-¿Yo?- dice Hiei confundido.

La cara de Botan se ilumina –Claro, puedes usar tu jagan para leer la mente de Kurama- tras esa "genial idea" la cara de la mayoría de las personas en la habitación se había iluminado mientras que Shiori, Seiryu y Genkai se muestran algo desconcertadas ante tal descabellada idea.

Shiori voltea a ver a su pequeño –Hijo, tus amigos no son muy inteligentes- piensa ella.

Genaki sorbe de su té –Sabía que eran algo tontos pero todos ellos acaban de sobrepasar cualquier nivel de estupidez existente- piensa la maestra.

Seiryu solo ríe.

-Excelente idea Yusuke- animan al chico Keiko y Kuwabara al mismo tiempo. Las tres mujeres mayores solo suspiran.

-Bien- Hiei retira la venda de su frente dejando ver su tercer ojo abierto. Shiori lo mira con un poco de miedo. Hiei se concentra para entrar a la mente del bebé.

Tras esperar unos minutos Hiei vuelve a colocar la venda en su lugar, y sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas. Se sentía estúpido ¿Cómo es que había pensado que eso funcionaría?.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Saciedad y cansancio- dice Hiei algo molesto. Eso es lo que está pensando o debería decir sintiendo en estos momentos-

-¿Saciedad y cansancio?- repite Yusuke.

Tras eso Seiryu comienza a reír como loca. -¡Todos ustedes son unos torpes!- dice entre risas. -¿Cómo rayos se les ocurrió pensar que un bebé podría dar esa clase de información? Duh- Las palabras de Seiryu provocaron enojo y vergüenza en los chicos que habían intentado obtener la información de esa manera, mientras que Shiori solo sonrío un poco.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir y mañana preguntemos a Koenma si el tiene información de "El Bello Suzuki"- dice Genkai.

-Me parece bien- Secunda Shiori poniendo el biberón en la pequeña mesa. Comienza a arrullar al bebé.

Todos se levantan de sus lugares y se dirigen a sus habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Que noche tan pesada para la mayoría de nuestros héroes. El bebé se levantaba prácticamente cada dos horas llorando a todo pulmón para que lo alimentaran. La segunda vez que el bebé comenzó a llorar Hiei decidió que preferiría dormir en la cima de algún árbol antes de que su sueño fuera perturbado por tercera vez, y eso fue lo que hizo. Yusuke y Kuwabara se levantaban pensando en que alguien debería de ponerle cinta en la boca al pequeño, y con mucha razón ya que después de despertarse por el llanto batallaban mucho para poder recuperar el sueño y cuando por fin podían recuperarlo ya iba siendo hora de que el niño se despertara a llorar nuevamente.

La maestra Genkai durmió tan plácidamente. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de los llantos del pequeño. Las chicas aunque se despertaban más que sentirse molestas por el llanto se veían muy interesadas en ir y tratar de ayudar a Shiori, bueno todas menos Seiryu, ella estaba más interesada en dormir.

¿Y qué pasa con la madre? Cada que el pequeño despertaba Shiori apresurada preparaba la fórmula para alimentar a su hijo y así evitar molestar a los demás, cosa que obviamente no consiguió. Después de alimentario o de cambiarle el pañal el pequeño Shuichi hacia muchos ruiditos, como si estuviera platicando con ella. –Mi cielo, ya comiste, ya estás limpio, ahora duérmete y duerme hasta que amanezca. Mami no se queda dormida tan rápido como tú- dice ella mientras juega con la barriguita del nene.

En algún momento de la noche Shiori aprovecho que su hijo no tenía ganas de dormir así que se acercó a la pañalera, busco los trajes de animalitos y la cámara que compro ese día.

-Muy bien- comienza a cambiar al niño –Primero este- señala un lindo traje con gorra de gato.

Shiori comienza a tomar muchas fotos del pequeño cuando escucha que llaman detrás de la puerta corrediza. Eran las chicas.

-Pasen- dice con voz suave. Yukina, Botan y Keiko entran –Chicas, siento mucho si no pueden dormir-

-¡Pero miren que lindo se ve Kurama!- grita Botan.

-No grites, Botan.- dice Yukina –Puedes despertar a los demás- Si Yukina supiera que uno de los chicos se fue y los otros dos no pueden mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento- dice apenada.

Keiko mira la cámara que sostiene Shiori –Sra. Shiori, ¿Le gustaría que le tomará una foto con su bebé?- pregunta muy amablemente.

Shiori queda sorprendida al escuchar "con su bebé" sonríe –Me encantaría, que amable Keiko-

-Yo también quiero una foto con Kurama, es demasiado lindo- Yukina se cubre los labios con su mano derecha y ríe un poco.

-Entonces yo también- continúa Botan.

Y así pasaron dos horas de su noche, tomando fotos al pequeño solo y con ellas, y cambiándole de trajes hasta que el pequeño comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez de cansancio, tal parece que se había frustrado por no poder dormir.

Las chicas se despidieron de Shiori y se dirigieron a su habitación. Shiori arrulló al niño hasta que se quedó dormido, que por cierto no duró mucho dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Yusuke y Kuwabara se dirigen a la habitación en donde suelen juntarse cuando van al templo, algo así como la sala de la maestra, y pueden ver a unos bien descansados Hiei y Genkai, las chicas parecían solo un poco cansadas y Shiori, bueno, ella tenía unas enormes manchas negras alrededor de los ojos.

Hiei voltea hacia el par de chicos –hn- se le ve una cara feliz -¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Listos para ir a buscar a Suzuki?-

-El Bello Suzuki- lo corrige Kuwabara. Bosteza -¿No puede esperar para mañana?- vuelve a bostezar.

-Seguro si hubiera sido alguno de ustedes Kurama ya se hubiera puesto a buscar a ese tipo, creo que incluso ya lo habría encontrado- dice Seiryu mientras se recarga sus codos en la mesa. Todos los demás asienten.

-Bien- dice molesto Yusuke- Pero primero desayunaremos-

-No hay tiempo- Hiei se levanta –Vamos- debido a su velocidad pareciese que se teletransporto.

Yusuke y Kuwabara lo siguen de prisa pero no sin irse quejando de la falta de comida y el exceso de sueño.

La tarde había pasado muy tranquila, los tres chicos se habían ido a buscar a Suzuki y las chicas se quedaron cuidando al bebé mientras Shiori bajo la escalinata del templo a buscar ropa para poder darse un baño.

Después de un rato el pequeño se quedó dormido y las chicas lo acostaron, acto seguido ellas se fueron a tomar el té con la maestra.

El bebé dormía plácidamente. De pronto alrededor de él se empezó a formar una espesa niebla que inmediatamente lo cubrió, una vez que la niebla se disipó se pudo observar a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente dos años.

El niño abrió un poco los ojos y al desconocer totalmente el lugar en el que estaba comenzó a llorar -/mama/ /papa/- gritaba con tal sentimiento.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Keiko lleva su mano a su oído y hace un leve movimiento con la mano.

-Seguro que es el cansancio- responde Seiryu.

-Debe ser eso- continúa Botan –Se acaba de dormir, no creo que se despierte tan rápido-

-¡Llegamos!- Entra Yusuke -¡Y miren a quién hemos traído!- junto a Yusuke y los chicos entra Suzuki.

-¿Qué hay?- Saluda el demonio rubio.

-Vaya, eso fue muy rápido- Keiko aplaude el rápido éxito de los muchachos.

Kuwabara mueve un poco la cabeza -¿Rápido?- se pone justo en frente de las chicas –Hubiera sido rápido si alguien nos hubiera dicho que Suzuki era un demonio refugiado en la montaña perteneciente al templo-

Suzuki mueve un poco las manos dando a entender a Kuwabara que se calme –No olvides agregar "El Bello" antes de Suzuki- cruza sus brazos –Bueno, más que por hacerles un favor a ustedes, vine porque se lo debo a Kurama-

-/mama/ /papa/- se hace más claro el grito y esta vez todos ponen más atención al llanto.

-Hn- Hiei voltea en dirección al sonido -¿Mamá, papá?-

Yusuke se rasca la cabeza –Es un poco avanzado para su edad-

-¡Alguien vaya a ver a ese niño!- el llanto del bebé es cortado por el grito de la maestra Genkai, que quien sabe desde dónde habrá gritado.

Todos se apresuraron rápidamente hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Keiko deslizó la puerta y al asomarse vio al pequeño sentado, con su linda carita toda colorada de tanto llorar -¿Pero qué ra….?-

El pequeño se tranquilizó un poco al ver a la chica ya que era la única persona que había visto desde que despertó. ¡Qué poco duro la tranquilidad! Detrás de Keiko entraron 1- Botan, 2- Yusuke, 3 – Yukina, 4- Kuwabara, 5- Seiryu, 6- Suzuki y finalmente 7- Hiei y ocho contando a Keiko.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, especialmente al ver a Suzuki, Yusuke, Hiei y Yukina, algo andaba mal con ellos. ¿De dónde salió tanta gente desconocida? Llora y llora el niño.

Keiko se acerca y extiende sus brazos para poder cargar al pequeño, el niño los extiende de igual manera dando a entender que acepta ser cargado por la chica.

La castaña lo recarga en su pecho y comienza a acariciarle el cabello. Los llantos pararon por un rato.

-Creció mucho- dice Yukina.

Suzuki se acerca a Keiko y le pide ponga al niño de frente. Keiko lo hace inmediatamente. Ha llegado el momento de que Suzuki pague su deuda piensan todos.

Los ojos azules del "hermoso" hombre se fijan en los grandes y temerosos ojos del niño. Kurama lo ve con miedo y se aferra a los brazos de Keiko.

-Lo siento- hace una referencia en frente del chico y causando una gran impresión a todos los espectadores.

-Idiota- Hiei se abalanza sobre él –Dijiste que lo ayudarías- reclama.

-No. Yo dije que vendría porque se lo debía- toma su distancia de Hiei. –Por eso me disculpe, no tengo manera de ayudarlo- voltea hacia el niño –Además tal parece que creció más- se acerca nuevamente a Keiko –Kurama, de verdad siento que te hayas metido en esto-

-Pero que torpe- se quejan al mismo tiempo Botan, Seiryu y Kuwabara.

Kurama sigue observando a Suzuki -/no rama e ishi/- dice el pequeño.

-Sí, si, como sea- El demonio no le prestó atención a las palabras del niño –Bien, como es obvio que no sirvo para nada aquí paso a retirarme- hace una pequeña reverencia –Bye bye- desaparece.

-No sirvió de nada tanto esfuerzo buscando al payaso- dice Yusuke quien ahora se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto con los demás chicos mientras Yukina preparaba algo para la comida.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos que en algún momento volverá a su edad- dice Kuwabara mientras observa al niño quien está sentado en el suelo al tiempo que dibuja en hojas de papel blancas.

-Espero que así sea- dice Botan –Disfrutemos que anda tranquilo-

-Ojala la Sra. Shiori no tarde- dice Kuwabara.

El nombre Shiori un gran detonante. Las palabras de Kuwabara llamaron la atención del niño -/shoi/- dice tristemente antes de comenzar a llorar -/mama papa/-

Todos, incluso Hiei le lanzan una mirada acusadora a Kuwabara.

-Bien hecho- dice Keiko. La chica se levanta y se acerca al niño pero esta vez es rechazada por él.

-/no/ /mama/- llora desconsoladamente.

Las miradas acusadoras se posan sobre Kazuma una vez más. Justo en ese momento Shiori hace acto de presencia y al entrar a la cocina ve a su ahora un poco crecido niño -¿Shuichi?-

Al escuchar a su madre el niño corre torpe pero velozmente hacia ella -/mama/- dejo de llorar. Shiori lo carga –No me digas que estabas llorando-

-/no/- responde felizmente -/mama ambe/-

-¿Tienes hambre?- sonríe ella

-/shi/-

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida, Yusuke le cuenta a Shiori el gran fallo que tuvieron con Suzuki y la esperanza de que en unos cuantos días su hijo regresara a la normalidad, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a la mujer.

-Oye Kurama- le habla Kuwabara al niño que se encontraba comiendo a un lado de su madre. El niño solo lo observa con algo de disgusto – Pesé que por lo de la fusión de tus almas serías algo así como un niño inteligente, ya sabes de esos que comienzan a hablar a muy muy temprana edad y con excelentes movimientos- el niño lo ignora.

Kuwabara se molestó un poco –Kurama- insiste el. Yusuke pone particular atención a la conversación de su amigo, él pensaba lo mismo.

Ya se había molestado mucho de que lo llamaran Kurama, el pequeño levanta la mirada -/no e rama/ /e ishi/- dice dejando confundidos a los chicos, Shiori solo mira y ríe un poco.

Botan choca sus manos -¡Lo tengo!- sonríe al niño –Tú eres Ishi-

Seiryu había decidido salir del templo y fumar un poco, Keiko ve con confusión a la chica de azul.

Los ojos de Kurama se abren completamente en disgusto mientras ve a los chicos, con esos mismos ojos ve a su madre, algo así como diciendo: Madre, tus amigos son tontos. Voltea una mes más con los chicos -/no ishi e ishi/- dice con un tono más molesto.

Shiori decide meterse tras ver la desesperación de su hijo y las caras confundidas de los jóvenes –No. Tú no eres Kurama y tampoco eres Ishi, tú te llamas Shuichi, ¿verdad?-

El niño sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Tonterías- dice Hiei –Espero que de aquí se brinque a su edad real-

-¿No te gustaría tener hijos en el futuro, Hiei?- pregunta curiosa Shiori.

Todos posan sus ojos sobre el chico de negro. –Hnn- lo único que responde.

-Seguro que los tendrá- Yusuke le da una palmada en la espalda -¿Verdad?-

Kuwabara entrecierra un poco los ojos –Es muy extraño el pensar en cómo jugarían Hiei y Mukuro con sus hijos-

Botan se acerca un poco a Keiko –Creo que te quedarás sin prometido y Seiryu sin hermano, miau-

-Literalmente están jugando con fuego- le responde Keiko.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando par de idiotas?- dice Hiei muy enojado. Al escuchar eso el pequeño Kurama se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a Hiei, cuando llega a él le da un pequeño golpecito en la pierna.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos -/no malo/- dice el pequeño mientras regresa de nuevo al lado de su madre.

Hiei chistó -¿Pero qué le pasa?-

-Dijiste una mala palabra- responde Shiori. Hiei vuelve a chistar.

Shiori se levanta –Chicos, espero que no les moleste pero quiero darme un pequeño baño, ¿Podrían cuidar de Shuichi?-

-Claro que sí- responden felizmente Keiko, Yukina y Botan.

-Muchas gracias- Shiori se da la vuelta pero es seguida por su pequeño niño.

Shiori se inclina un poco hasta quedar casi a su altura –Shuichi- dice ella –Mami se quiere dar un baño, quédate con tus amiguitos ¿Sí?-

-Ven con nosotros Shuichi, nosotros te cuidaremos bien- dice Kuwabara sonriente.

El niño lo ignora completamente –io tabien kero baño- dice mientras la jala de la falda.

-¿También te quieres bañar?- suspira ella al ver que su hijo asiente –De acuerdo, bañémonos juntos- dice alegre, Shuichi también se emociona.

Ahora quedan solo los jóvenes héroes.


	4. Chapter 4

Seiryu nota que el pequeño se ha ido, tira el cigarro al suelo y termina de apagarlo pisándolo.

Entra nuevamente a la habitación en dónde se encuentran sus amigos –Vaya, que cansado es cuidar de los niños- se quita algo de cabello de la cara.

Todos voltean a verla y una enorme "question mark" se ve reflejada en la cara de cada uno.

-Tú ni te habías acercado- dice Kuwabara al tiempo que la señala con su mano.

Seiryu toma asiento con ellos –Pero también me canso- recarga su cabeza sobre sus manos –Además, tampoco he visto que ustedes, chicos, pasen mucho tiempo con él-

Botan ríe nerviosamente al ver como sus amigos detectives miran a la chica, después de todo ellos habían ido a buscar al demonio Suzuki –Ay, Seiryu- mueve un poco las manos –Deberías de cuidar un poco las palabras que salen de tu boca-

-Bueno, cómo sea- Dice Yusuke.

-Sí, nosotros vinimos a pasar un buen tiempo- continua Kuwabara –Digámosle a la Señora Hatanaka que, ya que Kurama no corre ningún peligro y que pronto regresara a la normalidad, se puede ir a su casa y poner a su pequeño niño travieso dentro de un corral hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para venir y pasar una tarde de jóvenes con nosotros-

-Pues a mí no me molesta- dice Keiko –Creo que Kurama es un bebé muy tierno-

Yusuke mira de reojo a Keiko.

-Sí, pero este no es tu templo, ¿o sí, Yukimura?- continúa Kazuma. Keiko se molesta un poco.

-A mí tampoco me molesta- Yukina sonríe suavemente –Creo que no hay ningún problema si se queda aquí hasta que crezca-

Kuwabara queda fascinado ante la dulce y suave voz del demonio. Tose un poco –Hermosa Yukina- Hiei mira fijamente al chico de cabello naranja –Tienes toda la razón hermosa y pequeña Yukina- Kuwabara toma a la chica de las manos. Hiei los sigue observando -Yo… yo no sé qué estaba pensando. No hay nada más grato que ser bendecidos con un bebé en la casa-

-¿Verdad?- Sonríe la chica.

Yusuke apenas podía contener la risa que le causaba ver a su "pequeño" amigo – Hiei ¿No crees que el amor es maravilloso?- El detective forma un corazón usando ambas manos.

-Cállate- la única respuesta que da Hiei.

Pasó un rato y Genkai junto a Shiori, esta última dando la mano a su pequeño, entraron a la habitación.

-Se ve muy fresca Señora Hatanaka- comenta Botan.

-Tuvimos un baño muy agradable- responde tranquilamente. Shuichi suelta la mano de su madre y comienza a explorar la habitación, torpemente.

-Muchachos- habla la maestra mientras ella y Shiori toman asiento –Necesito pedirles un favor. ¿Algunos de ustedes podrían ir a comprar algo de despensa?- dice un poco apenada –

Keiko y Botan se miran la una a la otra. –No hay ningún problema- dice Keiko.

Kuwabara levanta su mano cómo si estuviera en clase –Señora mamá de Kurama- dice entusiasmado –Usted vino en su carro, ¿qué tal si nos lo presta para ir por las compras?-

-Esa es una buena idea- continua Yusuke – Verá, son dos horas de ida y dos horas de venida si vamos en tren, y venir en tren cargando con tantas cosas es muy pesado para unos chicos como nosotros-

-Abusivos- se queja Botan.

-¿Saben manejar?- pregunta Shiori temerosa.

El pequeño Shuichi noto una linda vasija sobre una mesa no muy alta y se dirigió a ella.

Yusuke y Kuwabara sonríen de oreja a oreja –Nunca es demasiado temprano para aprender- dicen al mismo tiempo.

Shiori piensa por un momento –Ya sé. Yo los llevo- dice amablemente –Pero como compre el carro mucho antes de casarme, compré uno pequeño, solo para Shuuichi y para mí- piensa un poco más –A lo mucho en la parte de atrás pueden ir dos personas-

Yusuke y Kuwabara se decepcionaron un poco al escuchar que ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de manejar.

Kurama intenta alcanzar la vasija.

-Puedes llevar solo a Yukina, Botan y Keiko. De todas maneras no serán muchas cosas las que ocupen comprar- dice la maestra.

-De acuerdo- acepta Shiori –Chicos, solo les pido que mientras nosotras estemos allá cuiden bien a Shuuichi-

Antes de que los Yusuke, Kuwabara y Seiryu pudieran decir algo en contra de tener que cuidar al infante, la atención de todos se dirigió hacia un estrepitoso ruido. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provino tal escándalo, lo único que pudieron observar fue la linda vasija de la maestra hecha completamente trizas en el suelo y a un lado Hiei cargando a un muy asustado Shuuichi.

-¡Shuuichi- la madre corre hacia Hiei. Shuuichi se asustó pero no había llorado hasta que escucho el grito de su madre.

Hiei le entrega al pequeño –Hnm-

-Eso fue muy peligroso- dice Keiko muy asustada.

Shiori trata de calmar al niño. Yukina se levanta y se dispone a levantar los pedazos de la vasija rota.

-Espera Yukina- Seiryu se pone de pie –Ya es un poco tarde- acomoda su cabello –Deja que Kazuma limpie. Vayamos mejor a descansar-

Kazuma ve con algo de coraje a su hermana -¿Por qué tengo que ser yo….?-

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Kazuma- dice Yukina mientras abandona la habitación junto con todos los demás.

-Suerte limpiando Ka-zu-ma- se burla Yusuke.

-Sí, sí. Que descanses Yukina- ya se ve un poco más animado el chico.

Un nuevo día y Yusuke bostezando entra a la cocina.

Sólo ve a Genkai, Kuwabara, Hiei y a Kurama -¿Se fueron tan temprano?- comienza a servirse algo de desayunar.

-/belita ke ..kero mash/- Kurama mira a Genaki al mismo tiempo que le señala su platito de comida vacío.

Genkai toma el plato del niño –Se fueron muy temprano, antes de que se despertara Kurama- extiende el plato vacío a Yusuke –Sírvele un poco más-

-Y eso no es todo, Urameshi- se queja Kuwabara –Mi hermana se les pegó como chicle-

Yusuke pone su plato de comida sobre la mesa y acto seguido coloca el pequeño plato en frente de su más joven amigo.

-/xashas yuke/- el niño comienza a comer.

-Oye, Urameshi ¿Qué tal que cuando acabemos vamos un rato a los videojuegos?- muy sonriente Kuwabara comienza a limpiar el pedazo en el que se encontraba comiendo.

-Buena idea, me apresurare a terminar-

Hiei los mira fijamente –No pueden-

El de cabellos naranja se molesta un poco -¿Quién dijo que no, enano?-

Hiei pasa a ver al niño.

Los otros dos chicos se entristecen un poco. –Podemos llevarlo con nosotros- la expresión de Yusuke cambia un poco.

-Después de todo, los juegos están aquí en el templo- continua Kuwabara. Ambos chocan sus manos en celebración.

Genkai comienza a recoger el lugar donde comieron ella y Kurama –Shuuichi ¿Te gustan las flores?- pregunta la maestra con toda la intención de arruinar los planes de jugar videojuegos de sus pupilos.

Shuichi asiente con una gran sonrisa que deja ver pequeños huecos de los que pronto comenzaran a dientes. -/a mi me wuta las floes/.

La maestra les sonríe maliciosamente a los tres chicos -¿Ven? Seguro él prefiere ir a ver las plantas.

La maestra Genkai continúo con sus actividades en el templo.

Dos de los tres chicos se alistaban para ir al jardín.

-Suerte- les dice Hiei.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enano?- Kuwabara lo señala –Tú también vienes-

-Ni lo sueñes- responde secamente. Kurama ya se veía un poco desesperado porque los mayores no se daban prisa.

-Ustedes ya eran amigos antes de conocernos, por lo tanto tú tienes más responsabilidad de cuidarlo que nosotros- Kazuma se siente orgulloso de su gran comentario.

-Además, Hiei- Yusuke se acerca y le da la mano al niño –Tú, prácticamente, ya vives con Mukuro, por lo tanto no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento te conviertas en papá- ríe mientras que posa su mano libre en su estómago haciendo seña de un embarazo.

-Sí ustedes dos aprecian sus vidas será mejor que paren de decir tonterías-

Kuwabara se acerca a Kurama y se inclina un poco –Oye, Shuuichi- le acaricia la cabeza –Ve y dile a tu tío Hiei que quieres que vaya con nosotros a ver las flores-

Kurama se asoma por detrás de Yusuke hasta alcanzar a ver a Hiei. Su pequeña mano suelta la de Yusuke, y va corriendo hacia él.

-/tio hei/- dice el pequeñito. Hiei lo observa con algo de disgusto -/ba bamos a ber las floes shi/- el pequeño tiernamente abraza la pierna del demonio de fuego -/yo te kero/-

Hiei hace una mueca extraña. Seguro nadie dudaría que el aprecia mucho a su amigo y que lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa pero nada de eso ha salido y no saldría jamás de su boca. Hiei es de las personas que se expresan más con las acciones y haciendo como si no le importara.

-De acuerdo, vamos- A pesar de que contesto secamente, hizo muy feliz al niño.

Kurama va a donde Kazuma -/shi dixo ke shi ba/- le dice el pequeño sonríente.

-Entonces vayamos a ver el jardín- Kuwabara se sentía más animado después de haber visto la linda escena de Kurama y Hiei. Le da su mano al niño pero este último prefiere regresar a donde el demonio y extender su manita que fue bien recibida por Hiei.

-Vaya, Kuwabara, ni los niños te quieren – Se burla Yusuke.

-Tú cállate- dice molesto.

Los cuatro salen del templo para ir al jardín de la maestra.

Tras haber caminado unos cuantos minutos, los chicos finalmente llegan a un pequeño jardín que Yukina había estado cultivando con ayuda de Kurama.

Todos quedan maravillados al ver las hermosas flores y sus bellos colores, por supuesto que, el que quedo más maravillado fue el pequeñito.

-/mia/- dice encantado mientras voltea a ver a sus tres cuidadores -/ke boito/- corre directo a las flores.

-¡Oye, niño, no te vayas a caer!- grita angustiado Kuwabara.

-Tranquilo, Kuwabara.- trata de calmarlo Yusuke –No le pasará nada- justo terminó de decir eso y el pequeño, debido a sus aún torpes movimientos, cae directo al suelo boca abajo. Kuwabara lanza su típico grito de susto. Yusuke y Hiei también se asustaron un poco, pero al no saber qué hacer, los tres se quedaron solo viendo al pequeño tirado en el suelo.

Apenas pasaron unos segundo y Kurama ya se estaba poniendo de pie -/toy mien/- les grita mientras se sacude un poco sus manitas para limpiarlas un poco, y después regresar a su carrera para llegar al jardín.

Los tres chicos suspiran en alivio al ver que a su compañerito no le paso nada.

Tomaron asiento en unos troncos cercanos al jardín, y se dispusieron a ver como el menor de ellos olía y admiraba las flores. Kurama decidió recolectar algunas flores.

Hiei se encontraba descansando, sí, ya se había quedado dormido. Kuwabara estaba recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que, a su vez, estaba recargados sobre sus piernas. Yusuke estaba tan aburrido que se había puesto a lanzar pequeños guijarros.

Kurama había conseguido tantas flores como sus pequeñas manos le podían permitir cargar, así que pensó que iba siendo momento de dejarlas al cuidado de sus niñeros para poder continuar recolectado más.

Yusuke lanzaba los guijarros a diestra y siniestra, después de todo no había manera de que pudiera pegarle a alguien ya que solo se encontraban ellos cuatro, hasta que despistadamente Kurama corrió hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Yusuke. Así es, el pequeño se interpuso en el camino de una piedrita voladora, la piedra dio justo en el lado izquierdo de la frente de niño.

Yusuke y Kuwabara observaron por un momento al niño. Rápidamente el niño comenzó a llorar debido al dolor que sentí.

El miedo se apodero completamente de los dos cuando de la frente del pequeño empezó a escurrir sangre llenando su linda carita.

-Waaaaa- grita espantado el chico de cabello naranja provocando que Hiei despertara y viera a Kurama llorando y sangrando -¡Urameshi, pero qué hiciste!- grita desesperado mientras corre a revisar al niño.

-Idiota- Hiei corre detrás de Kuwabara.

Yusuke se encuentra muy nervioso –Esperen, no fue mi culpa. Él se atravesó- comienza a correr junto a sus amigos.


End file.
